Getting Schooled at Equestria High
by TheSaints11231994
Summary: As the new kid in Equestria Highschool James is going to go on some well "interesting adventures" with the human versions of the mane six and some others from the show i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Getting Schooled

Chapter 1: The New Kid

As I walked down the entrance hall of Equestria High I gripped the strap from my back-pack that went over my shoulder and across my chest . As I looked around the hall and saw several people looking from me to their friends no doubt wondering who the hell I was. I saw them look from my brown hair, to my large black headphones around my neck, to my black t-shirt and jacket, and loose fitting jeans and black back-pack. I slid my head phones over my ears and pulled out my mp3 out of my pocket and started blasting some dub-step and I just shut out the world.

As I went down the hall with my music blaring I pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded my schedule for the year. "Oh great. Math first thing in the morning." I say to myself in a sarcastic tone. Then I was caught off guard by a girl with bright pink hair a pink shirt and a knee high skirt, green and white knee socks and a bright pink back-pack with three balloons tied to it and an unusually large smile on her face and she seemed to come from nowhere and blocked my path. I pulled my headphones down around my neck my music still blaring and can still be faintly heard. "Hey what's your name? How old are you? I'm seventeen. Are you new? You must be new. I've never met you before. Then again there are lots of people ive never met before. Where are you from? Do you have any brothers or sisters? What grade are you in? I'm a senior are you a senior? That would be so cool if you were." Said the pink haired girl as she got closer with every question.

I held up both my hands about chest high and said. "Whoa, slow down missy. I don't even know your name" The girl took a deep breath and then let it out and said in a calmer tone "Well my friends call me Pinkie Pie. So you can call me that if you want. I would love to be your friend. If you would let me be your friend?" as I looked over this very optimistic girl who I would describe as the love child of cocaine and cotton candy I sighed and smiled and said "Well it's nice to meet you Pinkie Pie." I held out my hand. "My friends call me James, I'm eighteen, yes I'm new today is my first day here, I'm from out of state, no I don't have any siblings, and yes I am a senior too and I would love to have you as my first friend in my school." Pinkie Pies face went from calmed flat out ecstatic. Before I could have time to react Pinkie Pie was tackle hugging me while screaming "Yay!"

I caught myself before we could fall and I held my hands up in shock from the unexpected hug. "So Pinkie Pie you mind helping me find my class." I said to her as I pulled out my schedule. As soon as I got it out of my pocket Pinkie Pie snatched it out of my hand and started looking at it and squalled with joy "You have the same first period as I do!" Pinkie Pie said as she literally jumped with joy. She then took me by the hand and pulled me down the hall causing me to stumble for the first few steps and getting a few stares from a several different people as we went down the hall. As me and my new friend made our way down the maze of hallways the bell rang and the hallways went from empty to completely packed. Luckily our class was close by when the bell rang.

When we got into the class I looked around the classroom and saw the desk were arranged in groups of four with two next to each other and the other two facing towards the other desk me and Pinkie Pie were the only ones there next to this girl sitting on a desk filing her nails with rainbow colored hair and her legs crossed wearing a very short skirt, and a baby blue hoodie with a multicolored lightning bolt going down the front along with black and white striped leggings and she was wearing some blue converses. "So Pinkie Pie, is this your new boy toy?" Pinkie Pie looked at the girl slightly frustrated and said "No Rainbow Dash and if you must know this is the new guy and his name is James and why would you think he was my boyfriend?" I looked from Rainbow Dash to Pinkie Pie then back to Rainbow Dash who looked up from her nails and pointed at our hands which were still together. "Well there's that."She then she pointed at me and said "plus he looks like your type." Pinkie Pie let go of my hand then went over to an empty desk in front of Rainbow Dash's then Rainbow Dash patted the desk next to hers and said "Come on over and sit next to me."

Having no reason not to I shrugged my shoulders and walked to over to the desk and sat my stuff down next to my desk and I turn to see Rainbow Dash less than a few inches away from my face she said. "Now that I look at you, you're a little cutier than I thought."I blushed and leaned back in my chair at this unexpected encounter. Rainbow Dash smiled and sat back in her seat the right way. I sat back up in my seat and looked at them both and Pinkie Pie just smiled at me and I turned to them both and asked "So how did you two get your nicknames?" I turned to Rainbow Dash and added "I'm assuming Rainbow Dash is a nickname." Rainbow Dash grinned a wide grin. "So Rainbow Dash why don't you tell me how you got your name?" I said as I gestured to her. The second bell rang and other students started piling into the class room and Rainbow Dash whispered "I will tell you later you still have to meet the others of the group."

Before I could ask what she meant the teacher called the roll and noticed me and asked me "why don't you come and tell the class about yourself?" I stood up and walked up to the front of the class. "Well My name is James, I'm 18, I like listening to music and playing video games, and on occasion I even DJ for a little bit of extra cash every great once in a while. I think that's about it." I shrugged as I said the last part and walked back to my desk. I noticed right before I sat down I saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie scribble something on a sheet of paper as soon as I sat down Pinkie Pie snagged it away from Rainbow Dash and stuffed it in her back pack I just gave her a strange look. Then I smiled and got on with taking notes as everyone else did as well.

As the bell signaling for the end of class, i packed my pencil and notebook. "What's your next class James?" Asked Rainbow Dash standing up "Uh…let me check" I pulled out my schedule and gasped as I noticed my second class. I forgot to have a fine arts class and got stuck with theatre. "Damn. I have theater next," I looked up to see them both trying to contain their laughter. "Go ahead let it out." I said with a sigh and as soon as I got the final word out of my mouth they nearly fell over and busted out laughing. I let out a deep sigh and stood up and started to walk out and into the hall and toward the office to get a directory when suddenly a blur of color ran past me and stopped and there stood Rainbow Dash in front of me blocking my way. "Well I see why they call you Rainbow Dash." I turn around to see the Pinkie Pie cross armed and frustrated her face portraying it very well. "You ditched us." Said Pinkie Pie in a monotone voice. I looked at her and was instantly felt guilty well how about after school I take you both out for milkshakes."I said while gesturing to both of them and looking from one to the other.

I looked at Pinkie Pie then to Rainbow Dash and they both said simultaneously. "Promise?" I made an "X" over my heart "Cross my heart. Hope to die." I said with a smile as soon as I got the final words out of my mouth they both tackle hugged me. "You better not ditch us again that would be so not cool." Said Rainbow Dash with a smile and practically strangled me with her hug while Pinkie Pie bear hugged my ribs and I was afraid that she might break my ribs with her hug then something unexpected happened they both kissed my cheeks and my face went blood red. "Ummmm Ummmm" I backed up and looked at them both they both looked down blushing just as much as I was. "So might I ask you too what I was for?" I asked rubbing my right cheek.

Rainbow Dash smiled and looked at me "To keep you guessing that's why now come on or we are going to be late for class. I looked at her slightly confused "We?" I asked questionably looking at them both rather confused. "Yeah, we are all in theater together and today is talent day to and you get to meet my brother he helps run the all the electronic equipment for all the theatre. Now come on we are late the bell rang a little bit ago we need to hurry." I looked at her as we walked down the halls toward what I assumed was the auditorium we walked into the auditorium and saw a few other people spread out among the multiple rows of seats. And in the front is a woman who sat with a clip-board. She sat watching a guy recite what I assumed was Shakespeare.

The door closed behind us and literally everyone swiveled in their seat to look at us. The woman who I assumed was the teacher stood up and said "You must be the new student Mr. James I believe, why don't you come down here and show off your talent." Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both looked back at me and shrugged. I walked down and as I did I looked back to look back to my two my friends and I noticed that there was a room with a single blacked out window but an outline of a single person on the other side. I turned back to the stage and teacher. I looked at her and asked "Do you have two vinyl's and a sound board?"

The teacher smiled and looked up to the booth with the blacked out window and yelled "Looks like you might have some company Bolt." She waved her hand motioning me to come help her I followed her in to the closet and helped her drag it out she looked out to the rest of the class and said "Rainbow go get the two vinyl's from bolts booth." Rainbow Dash stood up and said "Yes ma'am." Then she was up the stairs and the at the door to the booth with in a few seconds she walked in and then walked out with two vinyl recorders in hand and she raced to the stage and with a single bound jumped onto the stage. "Here you go." She handed me the two records to me. "Thanks Dash" I said as she jumped off the stage and went back to her seat. "You better give us a real show." She said taking our seat next Pinkie Pie. "Oh trust me I will." I rolled up my sleeve to reveal a tattoo my left arm of a record with DJ headphones on it.

Once everything was set up I took my place behind the sound board. I plugged in my headphones and looked to the booth where the mysterious brother of rainbow dash, Bolt stood silhouetted at the window and thumbs up could be seen on the silhouette. I gave him thumbs up back and flicked a switch and the sound board came to life as several rows of lights came on. The speakers buzzed to life I smiled and said "Let's get this party started."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I smiled as I turned off the sound board and looked directly at Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash and saw their jaws almost hit the floor. I unplugged my headphones and watched as they, what I assumed, was arguing with each other. I had noticed through my performance that they had been talking to each other and my curiosity was getting the better of me.

As I walked up the steps I caught bits of their conversation. "Pinkie just ask him already before Rarity or Twilight ask him we can all hang another-" Rainbow turned to see me walking up the stairs close by and yell down to me while throwing both hands in the air "That was freaking awesome!" I looked over to Pinkie Pie she seemed to be looking at me sheepishly and from what I could tell her face was as pink as her hair. I looked at her and smiled then turned back to look at Rainbow Dash and I asked "So what's the deal?" Rainbow Dash looked to Pinkie Pie and grinned at her "Oh it's nothing I just remembered that I have track practice this afternoon so I won't be able to go with you two for shakes." She said after returning her eyes to being focused on me. "But you two should still go no reason not to just make sure you guys remember to pick up one for me." I looked over to Pinkie Pie her eyes glaring at Rainbow as if laser beams were going to shoot from them.

"I'm fine with that I can walk Pinkie Pie home afterword, it will be fun aye Pinkie?" I say looking back to her she looked to me and smiled sheepishly and said "ye-yeah sounds great." As if on cue the bell rang and we headed for the door but Rainbow Dash ran up them and opened Bolts booth and emerged dragging a guy by the arm. Rainbow held him squirming as me and Pinkie Pie walked up to them. The man was maybe a few inches taller than me and had black hair, his body was largely built for his size and to be honest I secretly hoped I never got on this guys bad side.

I extended my open left hand "You must be Rainbow Dash's brother Bolt; my name is James it's nice to meet you." The man took my hand a firmly shook it his grip like a vice I had to hold myself back from yanking my hand away. The finally let go and replied in a voice slightly less deep than I expected "Yeah, my name is Bolt and I'm guessing you're a friend of Dashies?" Before I could even respond to his question Rainbow Dash said "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Her face showed embarrassment and slight anger.

Rainbow dash lightly hit Bolt in the back of the head. "Come on you guys Apple Jack and Flutter Shy is waiting for us in agriculture class come on!" she said as she pulled on her older brother's arm. The three of us followed her out into the hall "Hey Rainbow where is this class anyways?" I ask following them down a hallway and to a set of double doors at the end of the hall. "It just so happens that it this particular class is an outdoors class." Rainbow Dash swung the doors and a burst of sunlight nearly blinded me. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness of outside the classroom came into view.

This was far from a normal class room; this "classroom" was composed of eight stone rectangular benches each with its own unique carving in the legs of the bench all placed in a semicircle around an apple tree. Except for the farthest two left end benches all the other benches were taken. Rainbow Dash and Bolt ran and sat at the second to last bench and immediately started talking to a blonde girl with waist slightly long hair wearing a red flannel shirt under a pair of denim overalls along with a pair of cowboy boots that had what appeared to be three red embroiled apples on the side of each boot and to top of this outfit she wore a brown cowboy hat. Next to the blonde haired girl sat a girl with bright pink hair who wore an elegant green dress with a brown blouse and a light tan wind breaker over it and she also wore a pair of black flats.

I took my seat next to Bolt on the end of the last bench and Pinkie Pie sat on my left I noticed a glint out of the corner of my eye I turned to see a bracelet on the pink haired girl. I looked over to the bracelet and noticed it had a shiny pink jewel cut in the shape of a butterfly. "Oh him that's James this is his first day and we happen to have almost all the same classes together. James this is Apple Jack." James snapped back to reality and saw Rainbow Dash gesturing towards the blonde haired woman. "Howdy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Apple Jack with a voice weighed down by a very thick southern accent as she extended her hand. I leaned forward and shook her hand firmly.

Rainbow Dash turned to the pink haired girl who I hadn't noticed till now had flower placed behind her ear and gestured to her. "And this is Fluttershy." Fluttershy waved and almost practically whispered "Hello." I smiled and replied with "Nice to meet you I'm James." I looked to Bolt and started to say something but I noticed him ogling Apple Jack. I turned Pinkie Pie and said quietly "I'm guessing Bolt has a thing for Apple Jack." Pinkie Pie raised an eye brow said "You know I never noticed before. Let's see." She raised her hand to tap his shoulder and as she went to speak. James quickly covered up her mouth and said. "No, not right now she's right there he might choke up and get really nervous." Pinkie Pie said something but due to my hand covering her mouth it just sounded like muffled gibberish.

Pinkie Pie pulled my had from her mouth "Fine I wont ask." She whispered with a pout as she turned away again slightly blushing. I turned to Rainbow Dash and the others and leaned back and I went to rest my hand on spot between me and Pinkie Pie. As I laid my hand down the bench I noticed this spot was unusually warm and soft then I felt something move under my hand and then grip it. I looked and saw one of the last things I expected to happen to happen. I was holding Pinkie Pies hand.

Only then did I notice how quite it had gotten everyone's eyes had fallen on us. I felt my blood rush to my face. I looked from them to my hand then finally to Pinkie Pie. To say she was blushing was an understatement. Her entire face was nearly blood red. I was completely dumb struck I had no idea what to do. I turned to Rainbow Dash looking for help and found almost nothing. She had her arms crossed with a smug look on her face. I saw her mouth the words "Called it."

I looked around and then pulled my hand away "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had your hand there." I said as I turned away while I blushed again. I turned back and saw her doing the same thing. By that time everyone else went back to their own conversations and I looked around was glad that no one else had decided to pay us any attention. I went back to talking Fluttershy and Apple Jack.

I learned that Apple Jack worked at the nearby orchard and Fluttershy worked at the veterinarian's office. The teacher showed up a little bit later and the rest of the day went on slightly uneventful I met a girl named Rarity who was a British exchange student here to study fashion. After school I walked with Pinkie Pie to Sugar Cube Corner, which is one of Pinkie Pies favorite restaurants. I ordered a chocolate milkshake and she ordered a strawberry one and somehow she got what the clerk called the "Friend Price." I dropped the money on the counter and walked over to a booth that was next to a window and she followed behind me a few steps and took the seat across from mine "So about what happened in agriculture, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." As Pinkie Pie said this she just sat staring at the floor tiles as if she was counting them.

Beforehand I had been racking my brain trying to find a way to approach the subject discretely but she did something so unexpected and came at it so bluntly. "I'm sorry it's my fault I'm really am." I said trying to plead my innocence she placed a single finger on top of my lips to silence me. "There is a dance coming up, The Grand Galloping Gala, and I wanted to see if you wanted to go?" Pinkie Pie asked her face getting redder with every word of the sentence.

The Grand Galloping Gala was famous across the state and several states over. The Grand Galloping Gala was the equivalent of six winter formals and twenty proms rolled into one. Legends of high school were born from that dance and Pinkie Pie just asked me to go to it with her. Then it accorded to me I didn't know if she meant as friends or as a date. "Wait what do you mean go to it with you as a friend or as a date?" I asked my curiosity was growing and then she grinned and simply said "I'm going to take that as a yes." She slid a small gold ticket across the table and I put it in my wallet. "Plus that's for me to know and for you to find out." She added as she got up and walked away strutting on purpose knowing that I was going to try to catch a look "By the way you might want to go see Rarity about fitting you for a tux and also take a picture it will last longer." She said with a grin.

I sighed with smile thinking to myself "I just got asked to the most infamous dance ever in high school history." I finished the last of my shake and went to leave when the guy at the register yelled "Hey kid! Pinkie Pie told me to give you this she dropped it off on her way out she said to make sure that you got it." I took the piece of paper from his hand and put it in his pocket. "Thanks Mr.…" I glanced at his name tag. It read 'Mr. Cake' "Thanks Mr. Cake, Hey how do you know Pinkie Pie? You two seem to know each other rather well."

Mr. Cake smiled and said "I'm sure she will explain it to you as soon as she's ready." Then he walked into the back. I shrugged and started on my way to my new apartment building which I still needed to unpack plus I still had quite a walk till I got home. I slid my large headphones over my ears and decided to listen to some of video game music and got on my way. I was glad my parents had let me move here on my own but insisted on paying for the place and utilities. That was the one thing they wouldn't budge on no matter how much I tried to get convince them.

After showering and unpacking a few more boxes I went to bed exhausted from the day's events. Everything that had happened today ran through my mind as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
